The present invention relates to a device that securely and safely connects a person and their flotation device to the side of a swimming pool or the side of a boat, eliminating the need for said person to physically hold on to the side of a pool with their foot and/or hand, or physically hold on to the side of a boat or a rope attached to a boat to keep from floating away.
A person on a floatation device trying to sleep, converse, or sun tan while in a pool or other body of water such as lake or ocean, often find themselves inadvertently floating away from the side of the pool and into other people splashing in play, or they interrupt swimmers doing laps.
People who use flotation devices in oceans, lakes, etc., currently hold on to anchor lines or ropes to avoid drifting into boating lanes or drifting away from the boat while sleeping, conversing, or sun tanning.
Holding on physically to the side of a pool or a boat line, with foot or hand, does not allow a person on the flotation device to completely relax.
The problem with the other devices in the field of my invention are some do not allow for repositioning of the float in any direction (toward or away from the sun, toward the side or facing the pool) while still attached to the pool. Some don't float if dropped accidentally in the pool, lake, or ocean. Some do not work with every type of flotation device on the market (lounge chair, raft, ring, etc.). Some are not portable. Some are heavy, overly complicated and not easily moved. Some can only be used exclusively in a pool and not in other bodies of water (lake, pond, ocean, etc.). Some have metal parts that could allow for burns after they are exposed to the sun. Some are very complicated to set up and would require an adult to do so. Some are permanent and cannot be moved.
They are heavy, not portable, can't be used with ease, don't float if dropped, can't be used in any type of body of water, and can't be used with every type of flotation device. They are complicated, and don't allow for repositioning at all, or without detaching from the pool first.
As can be seen, there is a need for a solution to these and other problems.